just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Avatars/Just Dance 2014
These are the avatars that appear in Just Dance 2014. Unlocked from the start These avatars are already available in the beginning. * Aerobics in Space (JD4) * Baby Girl (JD2) * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (JD4) * Dagomba (JD2) * Firework (JD2 DLC) * Katti Kalandal (JD2) * Ring My Bell (JD1) * Somethin' Stupid (JD3) * You're the first, the Last, My Everything (JD4) Unlocked by playing a certain song These avatars need to be unlocked by playing a certain song. If a player plays an alternate mode of the song first, the avatar(s) will still unlock. * #thatPOWER (JD2014) * 99 Luftballoons (JD2014) * Applause (JD2014) * Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In (JD2014) * Blurred Lines (JD2014) * C'mon (JD2014) * Could You Be Loved (JD2014) * Feel So Right (JD2014) * Feel This Moment (JD2014) * Fine China (JD2014) * Flashdance... (What a Feeling) (JD2014) * Gentleman (JD2014) * Get Lucky (JD2014) * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) * I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) * I Will Survive (JD2014) * In the Summertime (JD2014) * Isidora (JD2014) * It's You (JD2014) * Just a Gigolo (JD2014) * Kiss You (Unlocked from the start) (JD2014) * Limbo (JD2014) * Maria (JD2014) * Miss Understood (JD2014) * Moskau (JD2014) * Nitro Bot (JD2014) * Pound The Alarm (JD2014) * Prince Ali (JD2014) * Rich Girl (JD2014) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) * Starships (JD2014) * The Love Boat (JD2014) * The Way (JD2014) * Troublemaker (JD2014) * Turn Up the Love (JD2014) * Where Have You Been (JD2014) * Wild (JD2014) Unlocked by purchasing them These avatars are unlocked by purchase using Mojo Coins. All of them cost 5 Mojo Coins each unless otherwise stated. * Alfonso Signorini (JD2014) * Beware Of The Boys (JD4) * Crazy Little Thing (JD4) * Crucified (JD4) * Da Funk (JD3) * Dançando (JD2014) * Danse (Pop Version) (JD2014) * Disturbia (JD4) * Eye Of The Tiger (JD) * Funkytown (JD2 BBE) * Funhouse (JD4 DLC) * Gangnam Style (JD4 DLC) * I'm So Excited (JD3) * I Like To Move It (JD) * Istanbul (JD4) * Kiss You (6 Players Version) (JD2014) * Land of 1000 Dances (JD3) (Collar not included in the game) * Love You Like a Love Song (JD4) * Maneater (JD4) * Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) * Oops!...I Did It Again (JD4) * (Party Rock Anthem (JD3) * Rasputin (JD2) * Rock Lobster (JD4) * Rock 'N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) * Safe and Sound (JD2014) * So What (JD4) * Spectronizer (JD3) * Super Bass (JD4) * The Final Countdown/Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version) (JD4) * Toxic (JD2) * Video Killed the Radio Star (JD3) * Waking Up in Vegas (JD2014) * What Makes You Beautiful (JD4) * You Make Me Feel... (JD4 Code Exclusive) * (50 Mojo Coins) ZombiU (Ubisoft) * (500 Mojo Coins) Unknown Disco Ball (JD2014) Unlocked through the World Dancefloor These avatars need to be unlocked when the player reaches a certain Online Level number through the World Dancefloor. * (Unlocked when player reaches ??? on their online level) Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) * (Unlocked when player reaches 35 on their online level) Tightrope (Solo Version) (JD3) * (Unlocked when player reaches 50 on their online level) Cosmic Girl (JD2) * (Unlocked when player reaches 100 on their online level) Here Comes the Hotstepper (JD2 DLC) * (Unlocked when player reaches 150 on their online level) California Gurls (JD3) * (Unlocked when player reaches 300 on their online level) The Power (JD2) * (Unlocked when player reaches 350 on their online level) Marcia Baila (JD3 PAL) * (Unlocked when player reaches 400 on their online level) DARE (JD) * (Unlocked when player reaches 450 on their online level) Pump Up The Volume (JD2 DLC) *(Unlocked when player reaches 500 on their online level) ? (JD?) * (Unlocked when player reaches 550 on their online level) When i Grow up (JD2) * (Unlocked when player reaches 600 on their online level) Dynamite (JD3) * (Unlocked when player reaches 650 on their online level) I Feel Love (JD3) * (Unlocked when player reaches ??? on their online level) Crucified (JD4) * (Unlocked when player reaches ??? on their online level) Katti Kalandal (JD2) * (Unlocked when player reaches ??? on their online level) Should I Stay or Should I Go (JD2 BBE) * (Unlocked when player reaches ??? on their online level) Crucified (JD4) * Unlocked when player reaches ??? on their online level) Can't Take My Eyes Off You (JD4) Month Unlockables These avatars can only be unlocked when it's a certain month. * (Unlockable in January) Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) * (Unlockable in February) Mr. Saxobeat (JD4) * (Unlockable in March) Come on Elieen (JD2 DLC) * (Unlockable in April) Sway (Quien Siera) (JD2) * (Unlockable in May) Viva Las Vegas (JD2) * (Unlockable in June) Moves Like Jagger (JD4) * (Unlockable in July) Who Let The Dogs Out? (JD) * (Unlockable in August) Brand New Start (JD4 Code Exclusive) * (Unlockable in September) Jump In The Line (JD2) * (Unlockable in October) This is Halloween (JD3) (Collar is not included in the game) * (Unlockable in November) Wild Wild West (JD4) * (Unlockable in December) Crazy Christmas (JD2 DLC) Bonus Avatars These avatars can only be unlocked if the player has save data of Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 and/or Just Dance 4. * Hot 'N' Cold (Chick Version) (JD) * Professor Pumplestickle (JD2 DLC) * What You Waiting For (JD3) * Wild Wild West (JD4) DLC Avatars These avatars are unlocked when the person purchases the DLC that comes with it. * American Girl * Applause (Alternate Version) *Beauty and a Beat * Can't Get Enough * 1st: Can't Hold Us (JD2014) 2nd: Rayman (Ubisoft) * Die Young * Don't You Worry Child * Funhouse * Gangnam Style * I Need Your Love * Just Dance (Sweat Version) *Moves Like Jagger * My Main Girl *One THing * One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) * Part of Me * Pound The Alarm (Extreme Version) * Roar * Rock N' Roll * Sexy And I Know It * #thatPOWER (On Stage Version) * Timber * Wake Me Up *Waking Up in Vegas * We Can't Stop * What About Love Avatars Not in the Game These avatars exist, but they do not appear in the game. It is unknown why they do not appear in the game. * Ghostbuters (JD2014) * Prince Ali (JD2014)